Leland Turbo (Cars Reboot Game series)
Telescoping "sword"/rifle, trunk/shield Leland Turbo is a Rust- Eze Racing team member from the reboot Disney/Pixar 'Cars' video games. McQueen's best crew member, Leland Turbo is a British Secret Agent partnered with other British spy car Finn McMissile, but also member of Lightning McQueen's racing team, as he taken seriously by both of them. He is brave and bold as a Secret Agent! Fiction Cars 2 "Leland Turbo, British Intelligence. He and Finn McMissile go way, way back together in the world of espionage, and they even trained together in the academy as new recruits. They were partners early in their careers and owe each other their lives, getting one another out of though spots many, many times. Clearly, Leland is not one to run from danger. In fact, he thrives on it... but this time it may end up costing him more than he thinks." He is seen in the beginning of the film in a room on one of the Lemons' oil rigs, sending Finn a video message that he has uncovered crucial information about their destructive camera device. Leland stops recording his video when he sees the shadows of Grem and Acer about to enter the room. Later, Grem shows Professor Z a compacted red metal cube, revealing (as Finn watches) that they have crushed the spy after discovering him. 'Cars' reboot Video Game series 'Cars' Video Game Voice: Keith Ferguson Rust-Eze campaign Leland Turbo was a secret agent but also worked in Carville, a town where the only topic was racing which went a little too far into a battle between Leland's Rust Eze team he worked for, lead by Lightning McQueen, and the brash Hostile Takeover Bank team lead by Chick Hicks. Soon the members of Carville were forced into leaving for a new town, where they resided in Radiator Springs, where Rust-Eze member and secret agent Rod "Torque" Redline saved tow truck and former member of the crew of Carville's former-existing racing team Dinoco Tow Mater from another Springs resident "Sheriff" copycat named Barricade, without Mater even noticing that. After that moment Rod met up secretly in a safe place with the rest of the Rust-Eze members, including Leland. Turbo appeared in the next chapter of the game before being surrounded by a number of SUV intending to kidnap him. Turbo reported this, as McMissile arrived and took over the gameplay, allowing Leland to flee. He follows McQueen in an attempt to save the captured Rod from the lemons. After defeating Bravo and Windlifter, but Tony Trihull fired missiles at him him who attempted to escape in the ocean, blowing him up, only to reveal him diving as a submarine, faking his death without Finn McMissile knowing this. Finn took revenge before the player must blow up Trihull. Leland returns in a mini game before the player continues playing as Finn. Hostile Takeover Bank campaign Leland was in Radiator Springs where he confronted Barricade. After sending a small pack of car drones, he engaged in a battle with Barricade, where he was defeated, Leland said his last words being "Lightning... I... tried...". Revenge of Zil- the Game (Xbox 360/ Sony PS3/ PC) Voice: Sig Hansen (English) On August 8, 2043, Leland was one of a handful of downloadable characters in a DLC pack for Xbox 360 and Sony PlayStation 3. Toys *Cars (2041) *Legend class toys *Agent Leland Turbo (Legends Class, 2041) *Series: series 7 * Lightning McQueen bonus pack (Coscto exclusive multi-pack, 2041) A Costco-exclusive special pack of leader class Lightning McQueen with legends class Rod Redline and Agent Leland Turbo. None of the three toys are changed from their respective original releases. * Battle for the Piston Cup (Toys 'R' US exclusive legends multi-pack, 2041) A Toys "R" Us exclusive this six-pack Legends figure class contain unmodified toys of Lightning McQueen, Leland, Tow Mater, Chick Hicks, Bravo, and Barricade. * Agent Leland Turbo vs. Paddy O' Concrete (Legends "Piston Cup Battles" two-pack, 2042) * As part of the Piston Cup battles refresh of the Game toyline, this repaint of Legends Class Leland Turbo has a slightly different deco, the windows are now blue, and he also has a spoiler painted black. He is packed in a versus two-pack with an all-new Legends Class figure of Paddy O' Concrete. * Racing Crew Leland Turbo vs. Ice Chick Hicks (Legends "Piston Cup battles" two-pack, 2042) Once again, Legends Class Leland Turbo is redecoed, this time in a battle damaged deco based on his appearance during the battle in Radiator Springs. He comes packed with a redecoed Legends Class Chick Hicks toy colored with blue accents. Deluxe Class toys * Agent Leland Turbo (Deluxe class, 2041) * Japanese ID number: MA-04 * Accessories: Telescoping "sword"/rifle, trunk/shield Leland Turbo is a metallic dark-red Jaguar E-Type hardtop. Included is a blaster weapon that elongates into a sniper rifle that can be clipped directly onto his rear spoiler. The rifle can also peg onto his sides, and the rear spoiler could be used as a shield. This toy was later redecoed into Revenge of Zil David Hobbscap. * Deluxe three-pack (Sam's club exclusive multi-pack, 2041) * Accessories: Telescoping "sword"/rifle, trunk/shield This Sam's club-exclusive three-pack contains an unchanged Deluxe-Class Agent Leland Turbo together with equally unchanged Deluxe Class Paddy O' Concrete and Tony Trihull toys. It also comes with a nifty poster depicting all three toys at a standoff. * Deluxe three-pack (multi-pack, UK 2041) * Accessories: Telescoping "sword"/rifle, trunk/shield This three-pack, which was available at general retail in the United Kingdom, contains an unchanged Deluxe Class Agent Leland Turbo together with equally unchanged Deluxe Class Protoform Lightning McQueen and Tony Trihull toys. * Agent Leland Turbo (Target Exclusive deluxe, 2041) * Accessories: Telescoping "sword"/rifle, trunk/shield An extensive redeco of Deluxe Class Leland Turbo, this Target-exclusive is heavily based on Cars 2 Leland's plain red paint scheme. * Ocean Battle Leland Turbo (Deluxe Class, 2041) * Japanese ID number: MA-14 * Accessories: "Crescent Cannon", energy-blast missile, trunk/shield An extensive retool of Leland Turbo, modifying his face and most of his back tires to make a broken, battle-scarred appearance. All the damaged parts have a black and blue deco, representing glowing circuitry and exposed conduits. Leland comes with a brand new spring-loaded weapon (called a Crescent Cannon on the packaging), partially modeled after the actual weapon Leland uses in the game. It can fire a transparent blue projectile. * IGNTR-Enhanced Agent Leland Turbo (Target Exclusive deluxe, 2041) * Accessories: Telescoping "sword"/rifle, trunk/shield This Target-exclusive repaint features Deluxe Class Leland Turbo in cylindrical packaging, with the only difference from his standard release being that key car parts are being highlighted by IGNTR-power blue... * Agent Leland Turbo (Deluxe Class "Premium Series", 2042) * Accessories: Telescoping "sword"/rifle, trunk/shield This more video game-accurate version of Leland sports a shinier coat of dark red paint. As it is just a redeco, and despite his coloration being far closer to the movie model, his weapon is still the old preliminary-art "sword" rather than the "Final Battle" version's much more screen-accurate shield/cannon. * Race over Radiator Springs (Two-pack) (Deluxe, 2042) * Accessories: Telescoping "sword"/rifle, trunk/shield A Target exclusive two-pack that pits an unchanged Deluxe Class Final Race Leland Turbo (But simply named "Agent Leland Turbo" for this release) with a beige, brown, and on-fire orange version of Voyager Class Chick Hicks. Fast Action Battlers * Ion Blast Agent Leland Turbo (Fast Action Battler, 2041) * Accessories: Energy-blast missile Although larger than Deluxe Class Leland Turbo, Fast Action Battlers "Ion Blast" Leland Turbo is a simplified toy for the younger set with comparatively few parts and detailing. In vehicle mode, he's kind of a cutified Jaguar E-Type. The toy was later redecoed into Sonic Shock David Hobbscap. Cyber Slammers * Agent Leland Turbo (Cyber Slammers, 2041) Cyber Slammers Leland Turbo is an amazingly cute Jaguar E-Type. Car Replicas * Agent Leland Turbo (Car Replica, 2041) * Accessories: "Crescent cannon" rifle/shield Titanium Series * Agent Leland Turbo (3" Car Masters, 2041) Titanium Series Leland Turbo is a diecast metal and plastic figurine.